Seal our fate
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Entre tragédias e lembranças, após o retorno da missão, Erwin dá um ultimato, deixando anos de cumplicidade e mútuo entendimento de lado. Levi está pronto para decidir o que fará com sua vida?


**- Shingeki no Kyojin e seus personagens pertencem a Isayama Hajime;**

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

**- Esta fanfic se passa depois do capítulo 49 do mangá, portanto, contém spoilers.**

* * *

**Seal our fate**

"**We're all gonna die. We don't get much say over how or when. But we do get to decide how we're gonna live. So do it. Decide. Is this the life you want to live? Is this the person you want to love? Is this the best you can be? Can you be stronger? Kinder? More compassionate? Decide. Breath in. Breath out. And decide." — Grey's Anatomy; Season 10/Episode 01.**

"Todos nós morreremos. Nós não temos controle com relação a como ou quando. Mas podemos decidir como viveremos. Então, faça isso. Decida. Essa é a vida que você quer viver? Essa é a pessoa que quer amar? Esse é o melhor que você pode ser? Você consegue ser mais forte? Mais gentil? Ter mais compaixão? Decida. Inspire. Expire. E decida." — Grey's Anatomy; Temporada 10/Episódio 01.

Ele _ouviu_ antes que pudesse ter a chance de _ver_.

Os cavalos atravessaram o portão lateral em uma velocidade absurda e naquele momento Levi soube que alguma coisa não saiu como o planejado durante a missão. Tal certeza não veio somente do fato de que a comitiva não era guiada pelo Comandante da Scouting Legion; ou a expressão de total terror que pintava o rosto de todos os que atravessavam o portão. O que foi responsável por instaurar o terror no coração do moreno foram as palavras que deixaram os lábios de Armin Arlert quando o garoto surgiu montado em um cavalo que aparentava mal se aguentar em pé.

"UM MÉDICO! NÓS PRECISAMOS DE UM MÉDICO!"

Parado ao lado do caminho de pedra, o Corporal correu os olhos por todos aqueles cavaleiros montados sobre velozes animais, que cruzavam o caminho sem um momento de hesitação. Seu coração batia rápido, esperando ver o líder da expedição para afastar aquela estranha nuvem que pairava sobre ele desde que ouviu aquelas palavras. _Onde você está, Erwin?_ Os que retornavam não chegavam perto do número que havia deixado a Muralha Rose com o plano de trazer Eren Jaeger de volta. O próprio Eren apareceu segundos depois, dividindo o mesmo cavalo que Mikasa Ackerman. _Ela está ferida._ Levi soube disso assim que viu o estado em que a garota se encontrava. Mikasa desviou os olhos assim que passou à frente do moreno e por um breve momento eles se encararam. A maneira como ela entreabriu os lábios, embora tal gesto durasse um segundo, fez com que o Corporal desse um passo à frente.

Algo estava errado. A missão não havia sido um sucesso.

A pessoa que ele procurava surgiu entre Jean Kirschtein e Connie Springer. Levi já havia visto quase tudo na vida, acostumado a situações difíceis e imprevisíveis e sabendo muito bem que cada missão poderia significar que seu tempo naquela terra havia terminado. Porém, nada, absolutamente _nada_ o teria preparado para o que ele sentiu ao ver o estado em que Erwin Smith retornara. _O que..._ O mundo do moreno parou e todos os que passavam pareciam cavalgar lentamente. Os cascos dos cavalos não faziam barulho ao tocarem o chão e tudo o que o Corporal via era o sangue que pintava as vestes do louro. Quando o Comandante passou, Levi piscou e a realidade retornou à velocidade normal.

Intimamente ele gritava.

O moreno deu um passo à frente, pronto para correr atrás dos cavalos, mas, como uma brincadeira de mau gosto, seu corpo fez questão de lhe avisar que tal atitude não seria permitida. A dor que subiu por sua perna o fez trincar os dentes e o Corporal sentiu o amargo gosto da impotência que subia das profundezas de seu estômago e se alojava atrás de seus dentes. Ele estava irritado. Irritado por nem sequer ter condições de correr até Erwin e descobrir o que havia acontecido.

"C-Corporal Levi!"

A voz veio de cima e Levi precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir visualizar a pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Uma delicada mão havia sido estendida em sua direção e belos olhos azuis o encaravam com um misto de preocupação, dever e medo.

"Acompanhe-me, por favor. Eu posso levá-lo até o Comandante."

Nunca, desde o momento que os recrutas foram apresentados, o moreno ficou tão feliz por ver Armin Arlert. O garoto manteve a mão esticada até que o Corporal a segurasse. Subir no cavalo, no entanto, mostrou-se uma tarefa muito mais complexa do que ele imaginou. Sua perna latejou e por um momento Levi achou que até mesmo cairia, contudo, o louro o segurou firmemente com suas mãos e fez questão de colocá-las em sua cintura para garantir que sua companhia se mantivesse firme. O cavalo recomeçou a galopar no segundo seguinte, e o moreno sentiu-se parte da comitiva. O animal seguia ao redor de outros, entretanto, o Corporal já não prestava atenção no entorno. A cada galopada ele podia sentir o peso em seu coração e o medo do que veria ao encontrar-se com o Comandante da Scouting Legion.

"O que aconteceu?" A pergunta soou baixa e por um momento ele achou que sua companhia não o ouvira.

"Algumas _coisas_ aconteceram." Armin respondeu no mesmo tom. "Mas nós cumprimos a missão, Corporal. Nós resgatamos Eren."

Levi umedeceu os lábios. Ele já havia visto Eren chegar acompanhado de Mikasa, todavia, o que ele realmente queria saber era outra coisa...

"O Comandante perdeu o braço direito. Ele foi mordido por um titã durante a missão e o membro ficou estraçalhado..." Daquele ângulo o moreno viu quando o louro engoliu seco. A maneira como seus olhos se arregalou anunciou que o que viria em seguida conseguia ser pior do que a primeira parte da informação. "Er—... digo, o próprio Comandante cortou o braço machucado. O membro já estava parcialmente destruído e ele fez o restante. Eu sinto muito, Corporal, mas nós não pudemos fazer nada."

O lábio inferior de Armin tremeu e Levi achou que o garoto choraria, porém, ele não o fez. O Corporal calou-se, sem ter mais nenhuma pergunta pertinente a fazer naquele momento. A comitiva cruzava as ruas, virando esquinas e seguindo na direção na sede da Scouting Legion. Os portões surgiram em seu campo de visão após cinco minutos e ele escorregou do cavalo antes que o animal parasse totalmente. Sua perna sentiu o impacto, no entanto, o moreno não se importou. Os soldados que fizeram parte da missão desciam de seus cavalos, entre eles Eren, Mikasa e Erwin. O louro precisou de auxílio para descer e, quando os olhos se encontraram, o Comandante apenas esboçou o mais cansado e vazio sorriso que ele havia visto naquelas décadas, e abrindo os braços (ou o que havia sobrado dele).

"_Desculpe, mas eu infelizmente nunca mais serei capaz de recebê-lo com um abraço, Levi."_

As palavras saíram mudas, contudo, o Corporal conseguiu entender o que os lábios pretendiam dizer. Seu amante cambaleou para o lado, sendo ajudado por alguns soldados que estavam próximos e levado imediatamente para dentro do castelo. Uma multidão de olhos o encarava e Levi sentiu-se vigiado durante os muitos passos que precisou dar até entrar na fortaleza de pedras. Havia barulho por toda parte, conversas, perguntas e comentários relevantes e importantes, mas que naquele momento precisariam esperar. O moreno sabia que não conseguiria fazer nada antes de confirmar que Erwin estava fora de perigo.

A área reservada para os atendimentos médicos ficava no subsolo, longe dos ouvidos dos demais e em um local onde as grossas paredes poderiam omitir qualquer barulho audível, como gritos e gemidos. O Corporal conhecia o caminho, e em determinado momento a dor em sua perna tornou-se praticamente inexistente, pois ele não conseguia se preocupar com nada além de cruzar aquela distância. O corredor surgiu após três lances de escadas e a realidade começou a mostrar-se presente, como se houvesse estado ali desde sempre, apenas esperando por ele. Havia largas manchas de sangue pelo chão, ainda que o piso fosse decorado por tijolos também vermelhos. Todas as seis portas estavam fechadas e Levi sabia que não tinha tempo para adivinhações, escolhendo a primeira simplesmente por estar mais próxima. Sua mão tocou a madeira escura, empurrando-a para frente e sentindo-a abrir; entretanto, antes que ele pudesse entrar, alguém se postou à sua frente, meneando a cabeça em negativo.

"Sinto muito, Corporal, mas recebi ordens para não deixá-lo entrar." O homem era alto e encorpado, e o moreno precisou de alguns instantes para lembrar-se de que ele fazia parte da equipe médica da Scouting Legion.

"Ordens?" O Corporal esbravejou, batendo o pé não machucado no chão. "Ordens de quem?"

"Do Comandante Erwin," o médico virou-se e abriu a porta novamente, "antes de perder a consciência ele disse para não deixá-lo entrar, então, por favor, aguarde do lado de fora."

A porta voltou a ser fechada e Levi a encarou com incredulidade. Suas pernas caminharam até um dos bancos de pedra recostados à parede, e ele sentou-se com barulho, jogando a nuca para trás e fechando os olhos. Sua garganta estava seca e havia muito a ser questionado, mesmo que uma parte do moreno não tinha certeza se conseguiria oferecer a atenção necessária para aquele assunto. _Eu preciso ser racional. Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer. _Os olhos negros se ergueram quando o Corporal sentiu que não estava mais sozinho. Do final da escadaria surgiu a figura de Armin, que dessa vez vinha acompanhado por Jean Kirschtein. Os dois rapazes trocaram um breve olhar antes de se aproximarem; o louro vinha à frente, passos firmes e o olhar mais decidido que ele já havia visto em seu delicado rosto.

"Corporal, eu sei que este não é o momento mais apropriado, mas recebi instruções para repassar a missão ao senhor."

"Eu estou ouvindo." _Senhor..._ Levi afastou-se um pouco para o lado, demonstrando que Armin poderia se sentar.

O garoto acomodou-se com certo resguardo, enquanto Jean permaneceu em pé, braços cruzados contra o peito e o olhar distraído, encarando as portas como se procurasse por alguém. O relato do louro começou quando eles deixaram a Muralha Rose. Os detalhes foram pontuais e bem colocados, e o moreno não sentiu nervosismo vindo do jovem. Cada ação era descrita não somente através de seus olhos, mas de maneira generalizada, e em determinado momento o Corporal sentiu como se estivesse ouvindo Erwin descrevendo uma de suas muitas missões. _O garoto amadureceu. O que quer que tenha acontecido nessa missão foi suficiente para mudá-lo. Este é realmente um mundo cruel._ Ao chegar à parte em que o Comandante foi atacado, Levi abaixou os olhos e sentiu o maxilar trincar. _Se ao menos eu estivesse lá... se eu houvesse participado da missão ele jamais teria se ferido. Eu nunca teria permitido que Erwin se ferisse._

O relato de Armin o manteve ocupado por cerca de uma hora. O moreno soube através do garoto que Reiner e Bertholdt não sobreviveram ao ataque e que, não obstante a Scouting Legion ter retornado com a vitória, ninguém realmente sentia como se houvesse ganhado coisa alguma. _Eles eram amigos no final das contas._ O Corporal lembrou-se da garota titã cristalizada no porão do castelo e imaginou que cedo ou tarde seria necessária uma nova tentativa de tirá-la de seu casulo. Recordar-se de Annie automaticamente o fazia pensar em outra garota, a chamada Historia, e que, segundo o pastor, era a chave de todo o mistério envolvendo os titãs. _Muitas perguntas e poucas respostas. É melhor que você sobreviva, Erwin, pois temos trabalho a fazer._

Jean, que permaneceu calado durante todo o tempo, finalmente abriu a boca quando a terceira porta foi aberta. Ele se aproximou da enfermeira e perguntou a respeito de Mikasa e Eren. A moça meneou a cabeça em positivo e apontou para dentro da sala, oferecendo espaço para que ele entrasse.

"Você pode ir, Arlert." Levi não precisou encarar sua companhia para ver a ansiedade estampada em seu rosto.

"O-Obrigado."

O garoto de cabelos louros levantou-se às pressas e entrou na sala quase correndo. O moreno voltou a encostar a nuca à parede, imaginando quando seria sua vez de adentrar à primeira porta. A espera, todavia, foi mais longa do que ele imaginou. As horas perderam o sentido e pessoas entravam e saiam de todas as salas, com exceção da primeira e a última. Por um momento o Corporal chegou a cochilar, abrindo os olhos vez ou outra, mas retornando ao estado inconsciente por outros breves minutos. Seu corpo estava exausto e ele não dormia decentemente por algum tempo, logo, o resultado eram ombros doloridos e uma fadiga que não parecia desaparecer tão facilmente. Debaixo do subsolo, Levi não tinha noção de tempo então deduziu que talvez estivesse no meio da madrugada, pois as visitas cessaram quando a enfermeira expulsou Armin e Jean, avisando que os feridos precisavam de descanso.

O moreno acordou quando uma mão pesada pousou em seu ombro esquerdo. Seus olhos se abriram no mesmo instante e imediatamente ele reconheceu o médico que o havia proibido de entrar no quarto. Os lábios do homem sussurraram um baixo e sério "É hora," e o Corporal levantou-se, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. _Finalmente..._ A primeira porta estava entreaberta e ele engoliu seco antes de dar o passo decisivo. As salas do subsolo costumavam ser antigas prisões, porém, que foram remodeladas quando o local se tornou a sede da Scouting Legion. Elas eram bem equipadas, contendo os materiais necessários para oferecer o melhor e mais viável tratamento aos feridos; no entanto, Levi sabia que o que tinham por medicina era limitado se comparado ao que ele lera nos livros antigos sobre a História da Humanidade. De qualquer maneira, pela primeira vez em sua vida, o moreno torceu para que fosse suficiente... para que as limitações de sua época não pesassem sobre a vida daquele que carregava o maior dos fardos.

Erwin repousava em uma larga cama forrada por lençóis brancos.

Não havia manchas de sangue em nenhum local e o Corporal deduziu que o espaço havia sido limpo minuciosamente para esconder a seriedade da situação. A cama possuía altos pilares que serviam para prender as cortinas brancas que cercavam seu local de repouso. Em cima da cama, o louro dormia pálido e visivelmente exausto. _Ele parece mais velho... _Levi abaixou os olhos, fechando a mão direita em forma de punho e tentando controlar a quase incontrolável vontade de tocar o Comandante. _Saiam todos para que eu possa permanecer sozinho com ele._

"Nós removemos a pele morta ao redor da amputação. O risco de infecção ainda é grande, e precisamos esperar alguns dias para deixá-lo totalmente fora de perigo." O médico estava atrás do moreno e oferecia as informações em voz baixa.

"Eu posso permanecer?"

"Apenas depois de um banho e vestindo outras roupas. Como eu disse, a chance de in—"

"Onde eu posso me banhar?" O Corporal virou-se. Tempo era elementar.

"Eu pedirei que preparem o banho. Vá para a última sala do corredor."

Depois de esperar por todo aquele tempo, Levi não se importou de aguardar mais alguns minutos. A última porta do corredor dava para um largo banheiro e foi ali, na única banheira do cômodo, que ele tomou o mais cuidadoso e meticuloso banho de sua vida. Duas enfermeiras encheram a banheira com alguma coisa que exalava um odor forte e por vinte minutos ele limpou-se totalmente. A esponja oferecida era áspera e deixou sua pele vermelha, contudo, o moreno não se importou. A toalha tinha o mesmo cheiro da água e a troca de roupas consistia somente em uma roupa de baixo branca e uma camisola que batia na altura dos tornozelos. Os cabelos negros entraram em uma touca e a última peça era uma máscara que cobria sua boca e nariz.

Erwin estava na mesma posição quando o Corporal retornou, entretanto, dessa vez ele pôde fazer o que vinha desejando desde que viu seu amante sobre o cavalo. A mão direita esticou-se e ele tocou os cabelos louros que estavam bagunçados. As pontas dos dedos ajeitaram as mechas, sabendo que o Comandante não gostaria de ser visto de maneira desleixado. _Ele é perfeccionista e preza a boa aparência._ Levi sentou-se na beirada de cama e ergueu um pouco o lençol. Não havia marca de sangue no lugar da amputação e o vazio que o antigo braço havia deixado fez com que o moreno se recordasse da última vez que sentiu o toque da mão direita de Erwin em sua pele. _Eu jamais sentirei o calor daquela mão novamente._ O nó em sua garganta o fez engolir seco e o Corporal voltou a tocar o rosto do louro. _Eu tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a isso, _umaparte dele desconfiava do que aconteceria quando o Comandante abrisse os olhos, e Levi achou que estaria preparado. Todavia, o moreno estava errado e, se soubesse o que o esperaria quando seu amante acordasse, ele talvez tivesse aproveitado mais aquele momento de total inconsciência.

**x**

O louro acordou três dias depois de ter retornado à sede da Scouting Legion.

O Corporal estava ralhando com os cozinheiros quando um dos soldados apareceu afoito na entrada da cozinha, avisando que Erwin havia acordado. Levi esqueceu-se totalmente do motivo que o levara até aquele lado do castelo e deixou o local imediatamente. Durante o caminho ele questionou o soldado, que pareceu temeroso e respondeu gaguejando e incerto. A cozinha ficava na primeira torre do castelo e dali até o subsolo era necessário uma caminhava de cinco minutos, além dos três longos lances de escadas. O caminho foi feito sem pausas e o moreno não notou a perna latejar. Desde o dia anterior ele sentia que talvez, finalmente, sua recuperação estivesse surtindo efeitos.

Levi viu a sombra do Comandante atrás dos lençóis brancos assim que abriu a porta da primeira sala. Seu pé direito deu um passo à frente, mas ele recuou no mesmo instante. _Eu não posso entrar._

"Está tudo bem, você pode ir." A voz veio de uma das enfermeiras, que ofereceu um caloroso meio sorriso. "O médico disse que ele está fora de perigo."

Aquelas palavras soaram como música para os ouvidos do Corporal. O lençol branco foi aberto e seu corpo inclinou-se à frente. Ele não sabia se aquilo era permitido, porém, foi inevitável. Seus braços se esticaram e Levi abraçou seu amante, sem se importar se havia mais alguém naquele espaço. _Ele está vivo... vivo._ O corpo do moreno vibrava até que uma grande e gentil mão tocasse suas costas. O nó que permaneceu em sua garganta pelos últimos três dias pareceu desaparecer pouco a pouco e seu coração acalmou-se no ritmo da mão que o afagava. O Corporal apenas retornou à posição original ao ouvir um baixo gemido de dor deixar os lábios de Erwin.

"D-Desculpe." Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama, notando que suas mãos tremiam.

"Eu estou bem." O louro parecia ainda mais pálido do que na noite anterior. Levi passou as últimas três noites ao lado do Comandante. Ele resolvia os assuntos pendentes durante o dia, no entanto, depois do jantar o moreno tomava um longo banho e recolocava as roupas especiais, permanecendo ao lado do leito de seu amante e esperando que ele despertasse.

"Você está com dor? Quer que eu chame o médico?" O Corporal notou que estavam sozinhos assim que se acomodou melhor na cama.

"Eu já fui medicado, obrigado." Os olhos verdes se abaixaram e naquele instante Levi entendeu. Eles não estavam acidentalmente sozinhos. Erwin havia pedido por aquele momento. "Como estão as coisas?"

"Caóticas." O moreno respondeu sincero. Ele não fazia ideia de como começar a relatar a situação.

"Entendo." O louro umedeceu os lábios. Embaixo de seus belos olhos esmeraldas havia uma fina linha escura que não combinava com suas feições. "Eu não poderei retomar o trabalho por algum tempo, mas preciso deixar tudo organizado para a próxima pessoa. Eu gostaria de contar com a sua ajuda, Levi."

"Apenas diga o que preciso fazer." O Corporal juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele não tinha certeza se havia entendido direito._ Outra pessoa?_ "De quem você está falando?"

O Comandante ergueu os olhos e naquele momento Levi compreendeu. Seus lábios se entreabriram e o moreno engoliu seco.

"Você está sendo pessimista. Ainda é cedo para afirmar que irão te tirar do cargo por causa do ocorrido."

"Eu não posso mais representar a Scouting Legion em missões. O Comandante precisa guiar o restante dos soldados." A voz de seu amante soou dura e amarga.

"Você pode nos guiar daqui. Você não foi escolhido somente por suas habilidades em campo." O Corporal tornou-se sério. Ele não deixaria aquele homem se subestimar daquela maneira. "De qualquer forma, resolveremos esse assunto quando ele surgir. Por hora, o que preciso fazer?"

Erwin fez uma breve pausa antes de começar, perguntando inicialmente se Levi sabia sobre a missão. Ele respondeu que ouvira a versão de Armin Arlert e o louro pediu que a história fosse compartilhada. O moreno passou meia hora repetindo o que o garoto havia lhe dito e vez ou outra o Comandante fazia algum comentário, contudo, em suma, o relato de Armin havia sido sucinto e verdadeiro. A segunda parte da conversar foi uma lista de tarefas que o Corporal precisaria resolver e que envolviam chatices como documentos, reuniões e mensagens para juízes e outros Comandantes. Levi ouvia a tudo em silêncio, memorizando o que precisaria ser feito e pronto para começar assim que deixasse aquele lugar.

"Existe mais alguma coisa?" Ele ficou em pé. O moreno teria trabalho por pelo menos uma semana e o quanto antes começasse mais leve seria o fardo que seu amante precisaria carregar.

"Sim, existe." Erwin piscou longamente antes de erguer os olhos. Os dois se encararam e o que veio em seguida não soou inédito aos ouvidos do Corporal. Ele tinha certeza de que ouviria aquelas exatas palavras. "Vamos colocar um ponto final nisto, Levi."

"Por quê?"

"Eu... acredito que já arrastamos essa relação por muito tempo."

"Quinze anos." Levi sentiu a veia em sua testa tremer. "Mas eu não usaria o termo _arrastar_ para defini-la."

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer." Não havia sinal no belo rosto do louro que denunciasse que ele brincava. "Eu não quero mais fazer isso."

"Por quê?" O moreno precisou conter-se. Sua única vontade era agarrar aquele homem pelos ombros e sacudi-lo até que ele voltasse a pensar racionalmente. "Eu espero que você tenha um bom motivo para tomar essa decisão."

"Nós não somos mais tão jovens, Levi. Você deveria pensar em talvez construir uma fam—"

"É apenas um braço, Erwin." O Corporal respondeu sem hesitar. O olhar que recebeu do Comandante, entretanto, foi duro e pesado. "Para você obviamente foi mais do que isso, mas se o motivo que te faz querer se afastar for a ausência do braço, saiba que eu não dou a mínima para isso. A pessoa que você é não mudará." Levi engoliu seco. Havia tantas outras coisas que ele gostaria de dizer, todavia, sabia que a ocasião não era propícia. _Ele precisa se recuperar e eu darei o tempo que Erwin necessitar. _"Nós estamos juntos há quinze anos e não será algo assim que me fará deixá-lo ir, então, minha resposta é não. Eu não vou terminar o que temos." O moreno inclinou-se, erguendo a franja loura e depositando um gentil beijo na testa de seu amante. "Começarei a cuidar dos relatórios e voltarei no final do dia para saber como se sente. Apenas descanse, Erwin."

"Levi, eu não estou brincando."

"Nem eu." O Corporal deu as costas, mas parou antes de começar a andar. "Você tem sorte de estar acamado ou eu te daria uma surra por me fazer ouvir esses absurdos. Não pense que o que sinto por você pode ser destruído por um braço. Não subestime meus sentimentos, Erwin."

Ele afastou-se da cama, deixando a sala e ganhando o corredor. A porta foi fechada e Levi recostou-se à madeira, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Seu corpo tremia e por trás dos olhos fechados as lágrimas teimavam em se formar. _Eu sabia que ele ameaçaria terminar tudo._ O moreno abriu os olhos e seguiu pelo corredor. Havia muito que ser feito e infelizmente ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de remoer as duras palavras que havia ouvido de seu amante. _Quando ele se recuperar nós conversaremos novamente e então eu não precisaria me conter. Eu juro que o farei entender mesmo que seja utilizando violência._

**x**

O Corporal sempre soube que Erwin era uma pessoa dedicada e responsável, porém, a certeza veio somente quando ele precisou se _colocar_ no lugar do Comandante. A lista de tarefas que lhe havia sido designada foi responsável por mantê-lo ocupado durante basicamente todas as horas do dia. Levi acordava cedo e passava manhãs, tardes e noites atrás de uma mesa, relendo relatórios, assinando mensagens e despachando cartas. O almoço tornou-se uma rara refeição e muitas vezes ele mordiscava apenas uma fruta, e isso somente porque alguém o lembrava de que era preciso se alimentar se quisesse continuar trabalhando. As noites, no entanto, eram definitivamente piores e mais cansativas. Após a semana inicial, o louro foi transferido do subsolo para seu próprio quarto, que ficava no último andar da segunda torre. Aquele era o destino do moreno após um longo dia de trabalho; ele tomava um relaxante banho e seguia para o cômodo de seu amante, os dois jantavam em silêncio e o Corporal deixava os aposentos sem dizer uma única palavra.

Em muitos daqueles dias eles nem chegavam a se encarar diretamente, e todas as vezes que Levi erguia os olhos do prato Erwin estava concentrado comendo. As carnes e os vegetais já vinham cortados da cozinha a pedido do próprio moreno. No geral, o louro era um excelente paciente e raramente reclamava. O único momento em que o Corporal achou que o veria irritado foi, no início da segunda semana, quando o Comandante esbarrou a mão em seu corpo de vinho, que se espatifou ao cair no chão. _Ele ficou irritado, mas não disse nada._ Levi interrompeu seu jantar para retirar os cacos e limpar o chão, contudo, nem isso foi suficiente para iniciar um diálogo entre eles. _Antes de eu ir embora Erwin pediu desculpas e agradeceu, e aquela foi nossa única conversa por dias. Ele não fazia ideia do quanto eu senti falta de ouvir sua voz._

O Comandante da Scouting Legion reassumiu seu posto três semanas depois do retorno da missão. O moreno o acompanhou até o prédio da Assembleia, e durante uma hora ele ouviu os juízes felicitando o sucesso na empreitada, apesar de parecessem condescendentes com o preço que havia sido pago. Ao final, partiu de Erwin sugerir que talvez outra pessoa devesse assumir sua posição e a sugestão pegou a todos de surpresa. O Corporal não conseguiu evitar um meio sorriso interno ao ouvir que nenhum deles tinha a intenção de tirá-lo da posição. O louro agradeceu a confiança e, quando os olhos verdes fitaram o chão, Levi deu um passo à frente, sabendo que aquele era sua deixa.

"Senhores," a voz do moreno soou alta e ele fechou a mão direita em forma de punho, pousando-a sobre o coração, "gostaria de pedir humildemente permissão para assumir a chefia das ordens dadas pelo Comandante Smith. Se ele não participar ativamente da missão, peço autorização para ser aquele que assumirá o seu lugar. Deixe-me ser seu Braço Direito."

O silêncio que se instaurou na larga sala foi pesado. Os homens sentados nas partes altas trocaram olhares e comentários, entretanto, o Corporal permaneceu imóvel. Seu queixo estava alto e seus olhos fixos no juiz principal. Aquele havia sido o mesmo homem que lhe confiou Eren Jaeger, e se havia qualquer chance de seu pedido ser aceito certamente dependia daquele homem.

"Como está sua perna, Corporal?" O juiz inclinou-se à frente, cruzando os dedos.

"Em excelentes condições. Eu estou pronto para a próxima missão."

"Você é capaz de realizar qualquer ordem dada pelo Comandante Smith?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Mesmo que signifique sacrifícios?"

"Eu sacrificarei minha vida alegremente se isso significar que a Humanidade caminhou um passo em direção à liberdade." Levi engoliu seco. Ele esperou quinze anos para dizer aquilo em voz alta. "E eu morreria por este homem, senhor."

A última resposta pareceu agradar aos juízes, que menearam a cabeça em positivo, embora a resposta tenha sido um vago "Iremos considerar nossas opções". O moreno fez uma polida referência antes de deixar a sala e ele e Erwin caminharam lado a lado, como haviam chegado. A carruagem estava parada na entrada da Assembleia e o louro adentrou, deixando a porta aberta. O Corporal ergueu os olhos, sentindo o estômago dar voltas.

"Eu voltarei na carruagem. Amarre meu cavalo junto aos demais." Ele havia ido até o prédio da Assembleia com montaria própria, pois jamais se acostumaria a andar de carruagens, além de que não saber como se comportar ao lado de seu amante em um espaço tão limitado.

"Obrigado por suas palavras." O Comandante fechou a cortina de veludo vermelho que forrava a pequenina janela da carruagem.

"Eu apenas disse a verdade." Levi havia se sentado e precisou respirar fundo quando a carruagem começou a balançar. _Mas que maneira horrível de se viajar... _"Partiremos em poucos dias para Shiganshina e o quanto antes eles souberem que você não pretende abandoná-los melhor."

"Você estava certo. Os soldados não ousarão te desobedecer." Erwin ofereceu um meio sorriso cansado.

"Eu estava certo sobre várias outras coisas." O moreno foi direto. Há três semanas os dois andavam em círculos e se havia algo que ele detestava era deixar de lado um assunto que poderia ser facilmente resolvido. O único problema era que, infelizmente, a situação dependia do entendimento de ambas as partes.

O louro não contra-argumentou, voltando ao tratamento silencioso.

Eles permaneceram daquela maneira durante os vinte minutos que a carruagem levou até entrar pelo portão do castelo que servia como sede para a Scouting Legion. Os cavalos pararam e o Corporal virou-se, sabendo que teria somente aquele instante.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Erwin. Então não tranque a porta do quarto."

"Eu tenho um jantar importante esta noite."

"Eu sei, eu irei em seguida."

"O jantar pode demorar."

"Eu esperarei," as palavras foram ditas devagar, "se a porta estiver trancada eu a derrubarei. A decisão é sua."

Levi abriu a porta da carruagem, sentindo-se incrivelmente melhor quando seus pés tocaram o chão de terra. Seu estômago estava enjoado, não somente pela viagem, mas por saber que naquela noite ele teria uma decisiva conversa com seu amante. _Nós nunca falamos sobre isso, então esta será a segunda vez que tocamos no assunto._ A primeira e única ocasião em que a relação foi mencionada fora exatamente quando ela começou. _Não foi necessariamente uma conversa... Erwin perguntou se eu me importaria de dormir com o Comandante e, quando respondi que não, ele sorriu. E isso aconteceu há quinze anos..._

Muito havia mudado desde o final da adolescência do moreno, todavia, os sentimentos que ele nutria pelo Comandante permaneciam inabaláveis. Seu coração ainda batia rápido quando aquele homem o elogiava; seu corpo reagia prontamente quando eles começavam a se tocar e, principalmente, o Corporal não conseguia vislumbrar sua existência sozinha, pois, todas as vezes que imaginava sua própria morte, ela sempre estava ligada a de Erwin. _No dia que ele partir deste mundo eu estarei ao seu lado._

**x**

O louro não mentiu quando disse que o jantar seria demorado, porém, Levi não achou que precisaria esperar até altas horas da noite. Ele havia seguido até o quarto no topo da segunda torre, depois do jantar, e permaneceu esperando por duas horas. O cômodo era largo, provavelmente o maior do castelo, ainda que não houvesse nada luxuoso ou ostensivo. A cama ficava localizada no meio do quarto, rente a uma das paredes. Quatro altos pilares de carvalho tocavam o teto e dois lençóis estavam sempre presos, descendo como uma cortina. Embaixo da cama havia um tapete escuro que forrava aquela região e estendia-se até a lareira. Havia ainda um jogo de poltronas, uma mesinha de centro e cinco estantes, essas próximas à janela. O moreno inicialmente permaneceu sentado em uma das poltronas, no entanto, conforme a espera mostrou-se maçante e totalmente entediante, ele decidiu caminhar, folhear livros e finalmente atirar-se sobre a cama, rolando de um lado para o outro.

O dono do quarto surgiu quando o relógio marcava quase meia-noite. A presença do Comandante não foi sentida, pois as paredes eram feitas de grossas pedras, apesar de que o Corporal, normalmente, conseguia identificar o amante somente pelo barulho de seus passos. Ele sentou-se sobre a cama, ignorando o olhar pesado que recebeu de Erwin. _Isso não será fácil._ O louro vestia seu costumeiro uniforme, enquanto Levi deixara a jaqueta em seu quarto, trajando somente a calça e camisa brancas.

"Como foi o jantar?" O moreno abraçou os joelhos. Ele havia retirado as botas e elas descansavam na beirada da cama.

"Longo." O Comandante caminhou até a lareira, pegando uma das garrafas de vinho que estava na parte superior. Na mesinha de centro havia três copos, contudo, apenas um deles foi preenchido com o líquido avermelhado. O conteúdo foi bebido em um único gole. "Então, o que você quer me dizer?"

"Pare de agir como se isso não te afetasse." A veia na testa do Corporal tremeu. "Você sabe por que estou aqui."

"Sim, eu sei." Erwin abaixou os olhos e encheu novamente seu copo com vinho. O líquido desceu devagar por sua garganta e ele virou-se, tocando o primeiro botão da camisa e abrindo-a. "Tire suas roupas."

"Não." Levi respondeu sem emoção.

"Você está aqui para sexo, não é? Portanto, apresse-se e tire as roupas, eu estou cansado."

"Não."

O louro caminhou até a beirada da cama. Sua camisa havia sido aberta e, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse vestido, era possível ver a faixa que cruzava seu peitoral e terminava em seu braço amputado. O Comandante ainda precisaria permanecer com as ataduras por mais algumas semanas, entretanto, o médico garantiu que não havia dor.

"Eu não estou aqui por essa razão." O moreno ajoelhou-se na cama. "Eu estou aqui por _você_."

"Por mim?" O cinismo que pintou aquelas palavras enfureceu o homem mais baixo e sentado sobre os lençóis brancos que forravam a cama. Aquele era um lado não tão adorável e admirável de seu amante, e ele era basicamente a única pessoa que o conhecia por completo. Por trás do sempre competente e capaz líder da Scouting Legion existia também um ser humano como qualquer outro que, apesar de ter abandonado boa parte de sua humanidade em prol do bem comum, conseguia ser teimoso, egoísta e cruel quando acuado, como um animal. "Você está perdendo seu tempo. Eu disse que pretendia colocar um ponto final nessa relação, mas você se negou a aceitar. Então, se não tem nada a fazer aqui, peço que se retire. Eu estou cansado."

"Depois de quinze anos você realmente acha que eu aceitaria meia dúzia de palavras sem questionar? Não estamos em uma missão; eu não tenho obrigação de acatar às suas ordens se elas não forem responsáveis por decidir a vida de outras pessoas." O Corporal foi direto e suas palavras tiveram o efeito esperado. Erwin engoliu seco e ergueu um pouco o rosto, oferecendo um olhar que dizia claramente que ele não havia gostado daquele comentário, além de não estar acostumado a ter pessoas refutando suas ordens. "Eu estou falando sobre _nós_, eu e você, e apreciaria se você demonstrasse o mínimo de interesse."

_Ele está irritado._ A maneira como o louro desviou os olhos fez com que Levi desconfiasse que talvez, pela primeira desde que começaram aquele relacionamento, ele seria expulso do quarto. Todavia, a expulsão oficial não veio e o Comandante apenas suspirou, sentando-se na beirada de cama. Os ombros parcialmente curvados, o olhar baixo e a expressão de total derrota eram tudo o que o moreno precisava para saber que finalmente teria a conversa que havia aguardado por três semanas. Seu corpo arrastou-se até seu amante e ele envolveu as largas costas o máximo que seu pequeno corpo permitiu. _Ele cheira a vinho e grama_. Os olhos negros se fecharam e o Corporal respirou fundo, deixando que o cheiro o invadisse.

"Você merece mais do que um amante quebrado, Levi." A voz de Erwin soou sussurrada, como se ele contasse um segredo. "Eu mal posso envolvê-lo em meus braços. O homem que você conheceu não existe mais."

"O homem que eu conheci está bem diante dos meus olhos e ao alcance de minhas mãos." Levi apertou o abraço. Enquanto o louro falava, o timbre de sua voz fez seu corpo tremer e por um momento ele lembrou-se das incontáveis vezes que sua cabeça permaneceu pousada no peito nu de seu amante. A sensação era a mesma, assim como a voz e os sentimentos que ele nutria por aquela pessoa. "Nada mudou, Erwin. Você continua a mesma pessoa e, embora soe cruel, eu não preciso de ambos os seus braços para me sentir amado."

A risada que escapou dos lábios do Comandante foi baixa e sem emoção. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e o moreno ofereceu um sorriso cansado. Ele estava exausto de lutar, e o prospecto de uma nova missão não era positivo ou animador, porém, o Corporal sabia que conseguiria seguir em frente se tivesse aquele homem ao seu lado. _Sempre foi assim. Nada mudou._ Uma de suas mãos tocou o rosto de seu amante e, quando ele se virou, ambos finalmente se encararam.

"Você não está quebrado. As pessoas continuam acreditando em você e isso não mudará por causa de um braço." Levi engoliu seco. Não era fácil falar de certas partes de seu passado, mas ele não se importava de relembrar memórias ruins se isso significasse abrir os olhos daquele sentado à sua frente. _Ele é tudo para mim. Se eu perdê-lo não haverá mais nada. _"Eu não sou mais aquele rapaz que se vendia por algumas moedas ou que roubava para ter o que comer. Você me salvou. Você me ofereceu uma chance quando o restante das pessoas me via apenas como um problema. Eu só estou aqui hoje porque você decidiu que eu merecia uma oportunidade e poderia ser útil, então acredite quando eu digo que jamais teria continuado ao seu lado se você houvesse mudado. Se a pessoa que eu enxergo nesse momento não fosse a mesma que me salvou eu não estaria perdendo o meu tempo dizendo essas bobagens que me fazem soar como uma garota."

Os lábios do louro se repuxaram em um meio sorriso e por um momento o coração do moreno pulou uma batida. Suas mãos seguraram o rosto de seu amante e seu corpo simplesmente inclinou-se, capturando os lábios do Comandante e o beijando com possessividade. Aquelas semanas foram um martírio e não houve nada que ele quisesse mais do que sentir novamente aquele homem, seus toques, o cheiro de sua pele e seu amor. A carícia foi retribuía com a mesma vontade e o Corporal sentiu-se guiado até o colo de Erwin. O braço ausente fez falta no exato momento em que Levi sentou-se sobre as pernas do louro, no entanto, ele não deixaria que aquele detalhe acabasse com seu momento. O peso de seu corpo foi colocado sobre os joelhos, portanto não haveria riscos de ele simplesmente escorregar para o chão.

"Deixe-me mostrar a você tudo o que eu disse." O moreno afastou os lábios, apesar de que eles continuavam próximos. "Se você realmente acha que nunca mais será capaz de me envolver eu aceitarei o término."

O Comandante entreabriu os lábios, contudo, o Corporal não permitiu que ele continuasse. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram a boca de seu amante e Levi meneou a cabeça em negativo. Suas mãos desceram devagar, empurrando o peito de Erwin e fazendo-o deitar-se sobre a cama. O moreno arrastou-se para baixo, sentindo seus pés tocarem o macio tapete. O louro engoliu seco, indo para o meio da cama e permanecendo imóvel enquanto o Corporal começava a desabotoar sua própria camisa. As peças de roupas foram retiradas sem pressa e, quando a roupa de baixo branca deslizou por suas curtas pernas, Levi não teve medo de mostrar o quão excitado estava. _Três semanas. Eu nem ao menos tive vontade de me tocar. Se não for você eu simplesmente não tenho interesse._ Os olhos verdes do Comandante devoraram a nudez do homem parado em pé e fora da cama; o moreno conhecia aquele olhar, pois, pelos últimos quinze anos, era daquela maneira que seu amante sempre o encarava antes que fizessem amor. O Corporal apoiou os joelhos sobre a cama, aproximando-se devagar. Sua mão direita tocou o baixo ventre de Erwin, sentindo a ereção escondida entre aquelas duas camadas de roupa.

"L-Levi..." O louro fez menção de erguer o corpo, entretanto, recebeu outra negativa como resposta.

"Eu disse que só obedeço a ordens durante missões." Ele inclinou-se, deixando que sua língua subisse pela parte frontal da calça. O membro tremeu por baixo, excitando-o ainda mais.

Os dentes de Levi começaram a abrir os botões da calça branca, enquanto as pontas dos dedos provocavam a ereção. Os suspiros de Erwin começaram muito antes de a calça ser retirada e, quando a roupa de baixo deslizou por suas pernas e seu baixo ventre tornou-se completamente vulnerável, o moreno abriu um largo e satisfeito sorriso ao ver o louro corando. _Ele é adorável. Eu o devoraria todos os dias se fosse possível._ A ereção entrou por seus lábios, indo fundo em sua garganta; ainda que soubesse que não conseguiria envolvê-la por inteiro, ele tinha certas habilidades, além de conhecer o corpo do Comandante tão bem quanto o seu.

A mão esquerda de Erwin tocou os cabelos negros e o Corporal permitiu-se um pouco mais de ousadia. Ele sabia que seu amante gostava de observar e fez questão de parecer o mais indecente possível enquanto oferecia prazer ao baixo ventre do louro, mantendo os olhos fixos em seu parceiro e movendo a língua de maneira indecorosa. Uma de suas mãos desceu até sua própria ereção, começando a masturbá-la e sem medo se esconder o que fazia. O pré-orgasmo tornava os movimentos mais rápidos e ele sabia que chegaria ao clímax em pouco tempo.

Gemidos, suspiros e sons não muito comportados ecoavam pelo quarto. O membro tremeu entre os lábios de Levi e ele previu o momento exato em que o Comandante chegaria ao orgasmo. _Não acredito que fiquei três semanas sem sentir o gosto de Erwin. _A garganta do moreno moveu-se duas vezes, recebendo o clímax e continuando o que fazia por mais alguns minutos até seu próprio orgasmo roubar sua atenção. O Corporal fechou os olhos, afastando os lábios do membro e gemendo alto no exato momento em que seu clímax atingia a colcha da cama.

Levi precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar. Seus olhos se ergueram quando a mão de Erwin tocou seus cabelos e os belos olhos esmeraldas perguntavam em silêncio se ele estava bem. O moreno respirou fundo, cruzando a cama e saindo do lado que dava para a cômoda. A terceira gaveta foi aberta e ele achou ao fundo o pequeno frasco de óleo lubrificante.

"Você trapaceou, Erwin." O Corporal retornou, indo se sentar no colo do homem que estava deitado, e passando um joelho de cada lado. "Você se masturbou nessas três semanas."

"E-Eu não fiz nada..." O louro corou violentamente, como uma donzela que fora acusada de ter perdido a castidade.

"Você fez; seu gosto estava diferente. É fácil sentir a diferença." Levi apertou os olhos. "Ao menos eu acho que você se divertiu sozinho... talvez você tenha conseguido _ajuda_."

"Ajuda?" O Comandante da Scouting Legion riu. "Você é o único que deseja um homem de quase 40 anos e sem um braço. Nem todo mundo possui esse tipo de preferência... ou eu chamaria de fantasia?"

"Eu não pensei na situação por esse ângulo." O moreno ficou genuinamente surpreso. Imaginar que nunca mais teria de se preocupar com as investidas e confissões que Erwin recebia era definitivamente relaxante. "E você é apenas dez anos mais velho. Se formos usar essa lógica eu também estou velho."

"Você ainda tem uma chance, Levi. Você pode encontrar uma moça e constituir família... Ter dois ou três filhos."

"Você pretende me dar uma criança?" O Corporal tentou imaginar uma versão dele mesmo, todavia, cabelos louros e olhos verdes. Aquele futuro parecia _quase_ tentador. "Por acaso a ciência daquela maluca chegou a este nível? Se sim, então eu posso cogitar a ideia."

"Eu não acho que Hanji saiba como fazer um homem conceber uma criança." O louro juntou as sobrancelhas e riu.

"Então não há nada o que conversarmos." Ele abriu o frasco de óleo lubrificante e despejou uma boa quantidade em sua mão direita. "Você acha que o que eu preciso é arrumar uma esposa e tudo dará certo? Como explicarei a ela que nos últimos quinze anos eu tive outro homem como amante e que dificilmente conseguirei gerar uma criança, pois não consigo me excitar por ninguém que não seja aquele mesmo homem? Diga-me como quer que eu conte a ela que nas ocasiões em que eu não via meu antigo amante, você, eu achava que enlouqueceria, porque não conseguia chegar ao orgasmo sem me tocar em _certos_ lugares." Dois de seus dedos atingiram sua entrada e Levi suspirou ao sentir-se penetrado. "Eu acho que qualquer mulher no mundo merece mais do que eu posso oferecer."

"É verdade?" O Comandante tornou-se sério. "Você não consegue... você sabe... se não for comigo?"

"Por que a surpresa?" O moreno disse entre gemidos baixos. Seus dedos preparavam sua entrada, mesmo que ele soubesse que jamais conseguiria atingir seu ponto especial sozinho. "Estamos juntos há quinze anos, Erwin, não quinze dias."

O Corporal parou o que fazia e encarou o homem que estava por baixo. A ereção de seu amante havia retornado e a mão que segurava uma de suas coxas tremia de antecipação. Levi pegou o frasco de óleo lubrificante e despejou o restante na mão esquerda de Erwin. Seu corpo moveu-se um pouco mais para cima e ele guiou os dedos do louro até sua entrada, deixando que eles fizessem o restante. Os dois dedos que o penetraram foram fundos o suficiente para tocar seu ponto especial e o moreno gemeu sem pudor. O Comandante colocou um pouco mais de empenho, aumentando o ritmo quando o Corporal passou a mover seu quadril para baixo, facilitando a movimentação dos dedos.

"D-Desculpe, mas eu não vou mais esperar."

Levi voltou à posição inicial, tocando a ereção de seu amante a masturbando-a algumas vezes antes de guiá-la até sua entrada. O membro o penetrou devagar, preenchendo-o aos poucos e arrancando gemidos roucos do fundo de sua garganta. O moreno arqueou a nuca para trás, arrepiando-se quando a ereção desapareceu dentro de seu corpo. Não importava quantos anos se passasse, ele sempre sentiria aquele agradável e irresistível arrepio percorrer-lhe dos pés à cabeça todas as vezes que Erwin estava dentro dele. _É sempre diferente. Todas as vezes que fazemos sexo é como se fosse a primeira vez._ O Corporal jamais esqueceria a primeira vez entre eles, e os olhos nervosos e preocupados do louro antes de penetrá-lo. _Ele estava com tanto medo de me machucar que eu precisei tomar as rédeas da situação. _Levi, na ocasião, prendeu as mãos do Comandante com seu cinto, enquanto se movia. _Erwin chegou ao orgasmo em cinco minutos e lembro-me de ter ficado incrivelmente surpreso. Ele corou e pediu desculpas e naquele momento eu soube que passaria o resto da minha vida com aquele homem._

Sexo não era nenhum estranho para o moreno, embora aquela não fosse uma _habilidade_ que ele pudesse de vangloriar na frente de terceiros ou em voz alta; porém, quando estavam a sós, o Corporal sabia que poderia permitir-se ousar o quanto quisesse. Ele nunca fora tímido ou recatado em sua busca por prazer, apesar de que sua visão atual — na verdade, a que ele adquiriu nos últimos quinze anos — era muito diferente da noção de sexo mecânico que costumava ter quando precisava oferecer seu corpo em troca de comida pelas ruas da Capital. _Essa foi a primeira regra que Erwin impôs. Eu estava proibido de aceitar pagamento por serviços sexuais. _Na mente do Corporal sexo e dever andavam lado a lado e foi preciso algum tempo, longas e prazerosas horas, e um Comandante de sorriso contido e bochechas coradas para ensiná-lo que o que ele conhecia por sexo não tinha relação alguma com o real significado da palavra, porque foi através de seu amante que Levi aprendeu não somente o que era amar, mas, principalmente, permitir que alguém o amasse. _E ele queria jogar tudo isso fora. O tolo realmente pensou que eu estaria melhor longe dele? E por quê? Um braço?_

A mão direita de Erwin sempre foi a responsável por mantê-lo firme naquela posição. No calor do momento, o moreno tinha a tendência a se perder em seus movimentos e muitas vezes eles precisavam parar para que a ereção fosse recolocada em sua entrada. No entanto, ele não daria oportunidade para que o louro inventasse empecilhos, então, assim que o ritmo tornou-se forte e frequente, o moreno inclinou o corpo para trás, pousando as mãos sobre as coxas de seu amante e usando-as como apoio. Seu quadril movia-se com pressa, sentindo o membro deslizar facilmente, tocando seu ponto especial e levando aquela agradável e sensual sensação para todo o seu corpo. A voz do Corporal ecoava alta, ainda que a do Comandante soasse mais controlada, permitindo ser ouvido somente quando estava próximo ao orgasmo.

A mão direita tocou seu próprio membro e Levi passou a se masturbar no mesmo ritmo das estocadas. Ele podia sentir o clímax aproximando-se devagar, e a sensação aumentou quando Erwin passou a mover o quadril para cima, penetrando-o ainda mais fundo. Os gemidos do moreno se tornaram mais agudos e, mesmo tentando ao máximo se segurar, o orgasmo foi mais forte e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi render-se à sensação. O entorno tornou-se longe, contudo, o Corporal ouviu claramente a voz rouca chamar seu nome. O clímax o preencheu no instante seguinte, coincidindo com a possessiva mão esquerda que apertou sua coxa. Os olhos negros se abriram devagar, primeiro fora de foco, entretanto, enxergando pouco a pouco a figura do homem que estava por baixo, cuja face rubra o deixava nostálgico.

"D-Desculpe..." Levi sentiu a garganta arranhar. Ele havia se inclinado um pouco à frente e procurava alguma peça de roupa que pudesse ser usada. Seu próprio orgasmo havia pintado uma parte do peitoral do louro, respingando no pescoço e ao lado de sua boca. _Se as pessoas de bem e pagadoras de impostos pudessem vê-lo neste exato momento... fazendo sexo com outro homem... e..._

"Eu não me importo."

O Comandante passou a língua pelo canto da boca e aquela visão fez o moreno arrepiar-se. Ele gostava quando seu amante deixava a postura séria e centrada de lado e era apenas um simples homem aproveitando momentos agradáveis com seu parceiro. _Eu gosto quando ele é mais ousado..._ O Corporal inclinou-se um pouco mais, beijando os lábios de Erwin, que entreabriu a boca e intensificou a carícia no mesmo instante. O beijo foi longo e a mão esquerda do louro subiu pelos braços úmidos de Levi, até perder-se nos cabelos escuros, apertando-os e puxando-os de leve. Ao término, o moreno ofereceu um meio sorriso e retornou à posição original.

"Você entende o que eu quis dizer? Nada mudou, Erwin. Nós podemos fazer as mesmas coisas, com o sem o seu braço."

"Nem tudo..." O Comandante ofereceu um sorriso cansado, "infelizmente eu nunca mais poderei abraçá-lo."

"Abraços são superestimados." O Corporal não se daria por vencido. Sim, ele sentia falta dos braços fortes e protetores, todavia, a vida era feita de perdas e ganhos e infelizmente não era possível ter tudo. "Seus lábios ainda estão no lugar certo, use-os de agora em diante."

"_Ainda_?" Erwin juntou as sobrancelhas e riu baixo. "E o que você espera que eu faça? Que te beije na frente de todos?"

"Se conseguirmos recuperar a Muralha Maria você pode me violar na frente dos soldados que eu não me importarei."

A risada do louro ecoou alta pelo quarto, fazendo o corpo do homem que estava por cima tremer. O Comandante levou a mão esquerda até o rosto, cobrindo-o e deixando o riso morrer lentamente. Levi manteve-se imóvel, admirando aquela reação tão honesta e que basicamente ninguém mais tinha o privilégio de ver. Somente quando estavam juntos Erwin permitia-se sair de sua posição e agir como uma pessoa comum, sem responsabilidades e deveres. As gargalhadas e os sorrisos não vinham facilmente, mas em algumas ocasiões, como aquela que eles estavam tendo, o louro oferecia uma das visões favoritas do moreno. _Eu quero ver o mundo. O oceano, as florestas, um deserto coberto de areia... _As paisagens descritas nos livros de História remoíam em seu interior, porém, o Corporal trocaria todas por instantes como aquele... pelo sorriso mais adorável e cativante que ele já vira.

"Acredito que já tenha me feito entender..." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O-O que você está fazendo?" O Comandante olhou-o confuso.

"Não se anime tanto, pois paramos aqui esta noite. Você ainda não está totalmente recuperado." Levi ergueu o quadril, deixando que o membro deslizasse para fora de sua entrada. Durante aquela breve conversa seu amante havia se excitado novamente.

"Eu me sinto perfeitamente bem." Erwin sentou-se, enquanto o moreno afundou o rosto em um dos muitos travesseiros. A roupa de cama cheirava a flores.

"Seu ferimento pode reabrir e teríamos que chamar um médico com urgência. Você não vai querer que ele entre no quarto e nos encontre dessa maneira, não? Eu certamente direi que fui coagido a tirar minha roupa e oferecer favores sexuais. Falarei ainda que isso acontece há anos e fui chantageado a oferecer minha pureza."

"Não haverá a necessidade de chamar médico algum." A voz veio da orelha esquerda e o Corporal arrepiou-se. Ele não sentira a presença de seu amante até ouvi-lo próximo. "E coagido? Chantageado? Por favor, Levi, nós sabemos que a história foi um pouco diferente, pois foi você quem me seduziu. Eu sou a vítima dessa história. Acha que não me recordo dos olhares que me oferecia? A maneira imprópria com que me vigiava pelas ruas?"

Levi sabia que acabaria cedendo, no entanto, suportou o máximo possível as provocações do louro, que conseguia ser extremamente _persuasivo_ quando queria, incitando-o com palavras e toques eróticos, dizendo _o que_ faria com ele e _como _faria. O moreno havia se excitado com o prospecto de permanecer naquela posição, que era a sua favorita; os joelhos se arquearam, sustentando o peso do corpo, e o Corporal apenas inclinou um pouco o quadril. O Comandante da Scouting Legion o penetrou no instante seguinte, apertando a cintura com a mão esquerda e chamando o nome de seu amante com a voz baixa e rouca. Levi ergueu um pouco a cabeça, virando-a o suficiente para ver o homem que estava atrás dele. Erwin havia começado a se mover e os olhos esmeraldas o encaravam, brilhando de desejo e satisfação. O moreno voltou a afundar o rosto no travesseiro, sorrindo.

Não seria fácil.

Em algum momento o Corporal precisaria lidar com suas próprias inseguranças, além das de seu amante. _E eu terei de sair dessas altas Muralhas e ele ficará para trás. _Levi havia pensado sobre aquela possibilidade e, apesar da ideia de encarar uma missão sem as ordens diretas do louro o incomodasse, uma parte do moreno sentia-se menos preocupada sabendo que haveria alguém esperando por seu retorno. _Foi uma das piores sensações que já senti. Quando Erwin deixou a Muralha Rose e me deixou para trás eu achei que fosse enlouquecer._ O Corporal sabia que sempre existiria a chance de ele não retornar, pois até mesmo alguém com suas habilidades cometia erros. Ele era humano. _Eu não vou morrer tão facilmente. Nós prometemos, lembra? Nós prometemos que morreríamos juntos. _Os olhos negros se fecharam e Levi murmurou o nome da pessoa que era muito mais do que um Líder para ele... _Meu amante... minha família... tudo. _

E,pela primeira vez em três semanas, ele sentiu-se realmente vivo.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Plotei a fanfic no exato momento que terminei de ler o capítulo 49. Precisei de duas semanas até ter coragem para escrever, embora uma parte em mim ainda sinta-se relutante em escrever fanfics neste fandom, porque tenho um feeling de que não farei isso por muito tempo se meus pressentimentos estiverem corretos.

Como deixei avisado no início da fanfic, eu me baseei no capítulo 49. Honestamente, não acho que eles irão retornar da missão de mãos abanando, mas também não tenho a intenção de esperar anos até a arc ser concluída para escrever uma história a respeito. Esta fanfic tem continuação e será contada pelo POV do Erwin. Para as duas histórias eu utilizei dois quotes que retirei da série Grey's Anatomy e que se encaixaram perfeitamente no que eu tinha em mente. No entanto, eu vou esperar o próximo capítulo sair, só para ter certeza de que o Erwin continua vivo ('se' ele continua vivo, claro). Se por ventura ele morrer antes de eu concluir a continuação eu não conseguirei escrever. Conheço-me bem demais para saber que não conseguiria, então peço desculpas antecipadamente aos leitores que têm interesse pela continuação. :

No mais, agradeço por lerem até aqui!


End file.
